Krista is History
by bomberman4242
Summary: She needed to learn to love, and him to recognise love. ErenxKrista/Historia.
1. Blue

The dim light breaks through the windows and into the dark room. Eren shifts his weight on the bed using his elbows. The familiar sleepiness of dawn attacks even the birds pecking the glass, nestled together against the cold.

He is totally immersed in the girl on his lap, her body weighting less than a feather and sprawled on top of him for the first time, her eyes wide open, arms forming an M on his chest, supporting her chin. He is long lost inside her eyes, her face serious.

"You know," she starts, her eyes flicking between his eyes and lips with intention. "I want to kiss it so badly."

He speaks slowly, deliberately.

" Kiss what? ", he searches the face he finds so mesmerizing. She lifts an arm and teasingly touches him on the lips.

" This". She States like a kid choosing an popsicle and waiting for its father's reaction.

He narrows his brows and unties her ponytail . "What, my nose? I don't have have a clue what you are talking about."

She rolls her eyes fiercely and closes in for the kill.

He smirks though the kiss, hugging her. After they break apart for air, their lips still touching, she pecks him repeatedly all over the face. When their first began touching each other, she showed so much display of affection he couldn't handle it. After all, he was just as new as her to this scenario, but after he discovered her past, he became more open to the idea.

He smirked at the thought of what he was going to do.

Sneaking a hand inside her white long-sleeved shirt, he kissed her neck. She whimpered softly.

"There is something bad I want to do too. ", he drawled, her response a moan melodious to his ears.

" This! ", he squished her butt with his hand gently.

" AHH! ", she wailed a high pitched scream and tried to jump off him , but Eren was proficient at hand-to-hand combat, quickly grabbing her torso and spinning themselves so he was on top. She writhed and squirmed under his grasp.

Giggling, he tickled her sides. Tears soon formed in her eyes.

"Gotcha!".

She aimed a kick on his groin. It failed. He mocked her.

"Playing dirty huh? " he noticed her terrified glance before attaching his mouth to her pressure point, at the connection between her chin and neck. She crazed.

" Stop it, Eren! " she huffed and puffed for air, and he found it incredibly sexy.

" Nah, don't wanna. " he choked a giggle.

" Stop it, you swampy douchecrease! " she said desperately, and he feigned an hurt sound and tumbled to the side. He was still giggling when she jumped out of the bed, threw an cushion at him, and ran to the bathroom.

If Eren was amusedly gaping at her before, now he was shocked when he realised she peed just out of the bed on her way.


	2. A day just like one should be

Evening had reached the camp. The air was cold but at end time time soft. Eren felt the air condition was a blessing for everyone. His comrades burst through the silence with shouts, laughs and drunk queers.

But a party was not what he had in mind.

He was taking a quiet stroll through the woods, all the way across the camp. The ground was squeaky, filled with damaged golden leaves :it was autumn. Soon there would be a raid all the way to the wall they lost, perhaps drinking a bit as okay.

Never mind. Knowing death so intimately, it was normal for them to act this way. But not Historia.

He couldn't imagine his angel drinking, or hitting at a inanimate object like Jean did, and call it Mikasa. She was above that, right? Right?

He took watch by the river, and threw hot water up his face. Animals were surrounding him, reminding he not defended only humans. .. Yet, if humanity died, would they even notice it?

The trees shook with might, breaking his trance. He slowly blinked a few times, overlooking the area. He smiled at the nearby deer and tried to pat it's head, but the thing would not have jumped back. That thing was angry!

"Hey pal, what's the matter? " eren spat irate. He caressed his butt and stood up. Oh.

There was a large gaping hole along the left part of his belly.

" Wow. That must hurt, doesn't it?", he gesticulates to the animal." stay right there. Don't go away! "he glanced over his shoulder, the animal staring him quietly.

He ran back to the camps, and night had fallen. What possessed him to do this, he didn't know. He knew it had be done. Who could abandon a poor animal?

He went straight to his room, attracting gazes. The night air smelled of boar meat, he hated it because of the nerves. Krista was tucked in a corner, a blanket around her, surrounded by girls, being nice as usual. He stopped and winked quickly at her, before running to his room.

The floor squeaked under his weight, had he gained some pounds? He didn't know. He wasn't as heavy as that as that muscle head reined, though. Or were s strong.

He borrowed gause from mikasa, a bundle of unused clothes from connie, stitches from Armin, and pristine water from Reiner. That guy liked to be in form, so he had like a drink-it-yourself water bag on his waist .

He stumbled back out the front door, passing some drunk men hitting on drunk girls. And it wasn't even full moon yet! He sniffed the air around, feeling lively, stretched, and went to the woods.

He skipped carefully but happily through the woods, thinking about Krista, when his smile dropped.

Ymir was there. At the spot that deer was dying. Roasting it.

Eren blinked a few times, paralysed as usual, then broke out of the daze, swearing and throwing his bag on the floor .

"What the fuck, ymir?! " he yelled at her, grabbing his head.

Ymir munched quietly on a leg, unfazed by him." Oh hello, pretty boy. How's your day goin'? "

Eren was trembling sith anger." What do you think you're doing? " he tried to calm himself, and failed, his instincts telling him to choke the tanned woman. She smirked with poison.

"Eating my dinner. Growing up healthy, you know. " she looked away from him for a moment, picking a piece of her deer."You gotta eat too kid, you know. " she said amused." Here, have this. " she waved at him, not looking to his eyes.

Eren slapped the deer away." I was going to save it, you know? "

She huffed." Oh, this deer? The poor lad had no saving, just like you. So I put it down good. "

Eren stepped towards her, aiming her collar, but she was fast .Because he was so agitated, his proficient combat skills blanked, he went to her with a bear hug. He instantly knew it was a bad idea. She put her left leg back for balance, supporting his weight ramming against her chest, hooked his nose with fours fingers, and with the right she forced his head to the left too. She pushed herself back with his momentum into her with a quick right step back, rotated her body to the left and he was sent flying into a palm tree, hurting his back. She kicked him a few times until there was a disgusting, a loud cracking nose, spit on him, and left. He watched her retreating back with waning eyes burning with hatred, laughed and passed out.


	3. Normality

In this one christa is Christ and Eren is Hitler. Good reading!

—-—-—-—-

"Please, I'm begging you sir, do not do this. "

" Mein patience is dulling. Get your Asch out of my face before I gasificate the sheb out of you. "

" It's all right, people, it will all be fine. Do not worry! As long as there is a sky, goodness will thrive. "

The fuhrer adjusted his air angrily, foot tapping rapidly on the floor.

The staging was going smoothly, torchlight casting a warm orange on the wooden stage. Choked laughter was heard everywhere among the mass of trainees three feet below.

He stomped on the floor, picking a branch and snapping it.

"Zats it! I'm pazing through vith you and your steeple!

He began ramming his way through the makeshift bridge, a improvised sign reading" heaven " over his head. Jesus yelped and formed a cross with her body. However, Jesus was much lower than Hitler. With heavy steps, he dramatically shoved her. Flying a good two meters away, she fell in the directions of the sheep.

" EEP! " the trainees stood tense as she began to fall on it. The unsuspecting animal, however, threw away it's white covers and grabbed her.

" Oh Judas, praise be to thee! ", dramatically faking a faint, she turned limp into his arms." You are saved. Blergh. "

Judas, blinking rapidly,snuggled his nose into Jesus neck.

." No... God, not Jesus! "he yelled." we are doomed! ".

Hitler grabbed his machine pistol from his belt and shot into the air." Hey, you verdammter dumkopf! Keep your hands off ze Jesus! She's mine! "he paused for dramatic effect, his cheeks red despite it being an act."... Now!"

Jean smirked but quickly shrugged it off, shuddering. "You will pay!" the sound of wood rasping against wood was heard as he drew a wooden sword. "Prepare for vengeance, you foul demon!"

Hitler stroked his mustache, and drew his sword. "Mein will is of fire, you will not bend it! Die, filthy race!"

They rushed into each other, and the curtains fell, ending the spectacle. Behind them, Historia was rushing towards a crackling Eren, and Jean was highfiving the other sheeples. The clanks of the swords hitting the floor muffled by the intensity of the crowd, Historia flung herself unto Eren , both grinning amusedly.

Connie grabbed the swords and threw one at Armin. "Super, hiper, mega awesome! We rocked the house!", he threw Armin off balance before hugging and lifting Sasha.

Armin beamed, suddenly in thought. "This could very well turn into something".

Sasha smacked herself out of her struggling grasp and gave Armin an maniac look "We could!", she sighed dreamily. "I could be paid with potatoes. I wouldn't mind".

Eren smirked at her, swaying with Historia in their embrace. "With your acting, the entire Wall would starve. "

"I would share my babies with everyone", she stated.

Jean intervened, "Of course you would. Like you did with Keith Shadis, you maniac!", everyone laughed at this, their early training days having been engraved into their mind.

"Don't call Sasha a maniac, horse face.", Eren gave him a pondering look.

"I meant it as affection, bastard ". Jean returned the look, crossing his legs and arms.

" Whatever. I am too happy today to give you a beating. ", Eren nonchalantly said turning to the side, hearing the protests from his lover.

" What did you say, shit-eater? ", Jean hopped from from the box he was on. Everyone slapped their faces.

" Guys, guys! Calm down, we've developed such a nice bond today, I won't let you two destroy it. So shut the fuck up! ", Armin said, the silence ensued afterwards almost killing him. The girl that swinged along Eren grinned.

Reiner wore a disgusted face, turning to Connie and the others, swinging his head from side from side." Do you believe these idiots? ".He asked Connie. The boy shrugged off, looking at Sasha. He said" these Jerks love finding excuses to smack each at its finest ". He dried his nose, giving Reiner an knowing look.'Don't worry, your girl s not not in harm's way'. The big boy awkwardly averted his attention.

Historia amused watched their arguing, until a messenger came running up the makeshift that led to the back of the stag.


	4. Invasion

Disclaimer :I don't own Otaku on titan (Japanese pronunciation, folks) and as of now, only the script of this story is mine.

_-_Invasion_-

Panic had stricken everywhere. It seemed visible, something you could grasp it inside your fingers and weight it.

Everybody, except for a few, remained silent, rushed whispers and grim looks exchanged in the night. They had trained for th is moment. Even if it was what no one wanted.

Eren felt his mouth dormant, a bitter taste lingering, and it hurt. Hurt a lot. It felt like putting your hand on ice while fire burned it from above. He reminisced something, eyes narrowed.

-(flashback) - - - - - - -

"The smell of hot coffee filled the air, Heichou and the others chattering. It was dinner break, and Eren's eyes had the deepest bags. Tonight, everyone was free of their duties, the last expedition being one of the best in the last few years and stealing a smile of a lot of grown man. Therefore, they had at least a few months of only training.

Eren walked towards the exit of the quarters, the moon making him fall deep in thought.

Eren felt alive outside, felt he was the hunter. He needed to, as his duty was to kill things ten times his size. The image of his mother bend in two blurred his vision. He stopped by a tree, closing his eyes, trying to calm his shaky breath. He couldn't.

Enraged, he kept his eyes on the trail. 'I need to be or all I love will die.'

But he has no reason to worry, there were others much more better than him, more worth than him. The people from the corps, the people from the city, Mikasa , Armin, even that tool Jean. Scratch Jean. He was a mule.

With a grin hidden behind his scowl, he stopped at his destination. The girls dorm.

A wolf whistle catched his attention. Annie-arms-crossed Leonhart was there. Great.

" Shouldn't you be sleeping? ", he boldly approached her.

" Same for you. So you and someone, huh? ".

" What about me, let's talk about you. You are the second strangest girl I've met".

Annie scoffed, relaxing her posture, legs charmly crossed. She looked at the ground.

"Between me and your sister, right? She certainly takes the cake." She grinned at Eren's frozen, angry posture. "And I'm certain you only ever talk to your sissy and teacher, am I right? Because you suck at talking to girls."She points to herself at the "teacher".

Eren was unamused.

"Haha. Very funny. Now fuck off".

She waved her empty hands.

Climbing the stairs, he mentally noted to ask her if she had a problem. Apart from being a loner, she was probably waiting for Reiner and Berthold. It was common for them to talk late at night over the years.

The first door locked, but he had a copy of the key, courtesy of Krista. Every girl had one, and she hardly left late at night, so she handled him hers for a while. At least till he stopped bugging her.

The girl literally couldn't get out of his mind. It all started one day when she tried her best to help him get ahead of her at one training session. Was he such a celebrity that deserved help?

She agreed to play a chess match against him.

-x_x—

"What's the situation? " , Levi asked the messenger. Everyone held their breath. The burst of the sound could mean two things:thunder or a breach. The night sky was clear. There was no more "actors" among the survey corp's soldiers, but raw emotion. This wasn't a show. The faith of humanity depended on what would happen tonight.

- - - - - - x_x-

What a struggle had it been to find a candle, a torch, something to light the room. Eren was one hundred percent sure he couldn't play in the dark, and unless he or she were secretly bats themselves didn't know they were, he had to light the damn room.

He laughed.

"We're scouters that don't have even candles to light a room." he tried flashing a smirk at her direction, but the wary stare she gave from under the covers ruined his mood. He scratched his head.

"You can't play chess this far apart. Unless you have psych powers."

"I'm sorry. I prefer not to play." Eren stealed a incredulous look her direction.

"Then we have a problem, because I'm not leaving here before finishing a chess match against you." he complacently turned her direction, arms crossed. His throat was getting worse by the minute, feeling slightly scratchy, but he would have his way. A blanket of awkward silence filled the room.

Krista sighed, tying her hair into a ponytail and scrambling out of the bed. She kept eye contact with him all the time, but it was not a pleasant one. She was afraid of him, and it showed.

So much for talking with girls.

A chair was dragged calmly, fitting itself on the table. A loud screeching noise hurt Erens ears. He perked up.

"Hey, stop it, will you? You'll wake the others up.", he said arranging the chess table.

Silence.

"They are all awake." she mumbled, avoiding his gaze. Of course, dumb Eren.

Everyone had sleeping disorders.

A haunting silence ensued before she broke it. "Why do you want to play chess with me so desperately? it's Anna, isn't it? She blackmailed you."

She gained an abrupt sharp gaze. "what?", he nervosly laughed. "No one can blackmail me into doing anything I don't want to." he added "and she seems like an awful person."

"Then tell me why you are here."

She let just a drop of emotion into her voice. Weird, was she so sleep ridden that it turned her into an emotionless drone? Or was this her true self? So defensive, afraid of everything? The boy sighed, pinching his nose. He tried to be nice.

"Look, miss Krista, we haven't even started the chess yet. I'll make a deal, okay?"

He expected a nod from her. Expected.

"Win this game and I'll tell why I'm here." he looked around the room. "I'll never bother you so much again, okay? But..." he trailed off.

"But?" she annoyingly repeated.

He was getting seriously annoyed by her nonchalant ways. Not so godly, anymore, huh?

"If you happen to, by chance, by any slightly chance because I suck at chess, lose, to me..." he energetically bobbed his head downwards and around ;a sympathetic, resigned expression.

What she said next, baffled his playful mind.

"God, you are so annoying. Be quick, I'm tired."

He felt fire consuming his insides, a wicked snarl joining his tense brows. He gripped the sides of the table, reminding himself she was just a little, strange girl.

One of the reasons he was interested in her.

"Could you please stop being so rude, please?" he burst.

She scoffed. "could you please get out of my face? You look like a pussy, is boring, and is unwarranted here." she looked so comfortable saying it, like a delighted teenager breaking the rules.

He glanced disgusted at her, but not frightening;he hated when he scared someone. Now he had to win this game.

He found himself irked and perked up, who did she think she was? More importantly, who she really was?

"That's it. You think you are rising your chances of winning, but you are not. I'm just getting my game on harder".

"You really want to know me better." she stated.

"I do!" he yelled and put a hand against his mouth, eyes wide. Shit. He was going to be the talk of the day by the time this ended.

She said nothing,laughed shyly, and moved a white knight.

The messenger replied as calmly as she could, "there has been a breach sir. Wall Maria is being breached the moment we speak."

Keith shadis quickly crossed the stage at a fearful speed, while commotion began to rise outside the curtains. The whole 104th squad was present, and began to look anxiously at one another.

"What are you saying, Rico Brzenska? What district is breached?", the ex-commander stopped inches from her face.

The silver haired woman made a military salute, "Troust district, sir. The other commanders require all garrisons, survey and military reinforcements possible asap."

Mouth agape, Keith looked for Levi, ready to ensue orders. "Lance corporal Levi.", he shouted. "Assemble the one hundred fourth, make sure they safely reach the gears and then reunite with us at the gates of Troust. You are to await orders before engaging in any combat." he aggressively turned to each and every other trainee. "don't try to be heroes unless ordered so! And even worst..." he waved his hand, quickly activating his gear. "The penalty for desertion is death!", his gruff voice sucked the speech of the trembling cadets. He ensued special orders for Hange,and broke out of the wooden stage.

"Hey meatballs and titan food," Hange spoke out. She had been previously ignored by everyone. "You heard Keith. You are to get your weapons and reunite with the higher ups so we can devise a plan." she motioned to Levi. "Levi here has orders to kill anyone doing something suspect, specially fleeing." she adjusted her glasses. "Follow me. In line, everyone." She kept issuing orders and raising the morale with her odd cheerfulness.

Tension was palpable, the morbid silence deafining. Eren and the others did as told, while the Lance corporal stayed behind, coldly observing their , he already has his gear on. This was it.

The moment they couldn't ignore. Someone wailed a cry, "were like porks to the slaughter!", but they kept going. Eren stayed behind along a few others to help Levi's job.

A lot of cadets was sobbing, Historia included. He abandoned his post and runned to her, enveloping her in an embrace. The reason she was crying was selfish, fooling everyone else but him. It wasn't fear.

She didn't want him to die.

- - - - - - - - x_x-

"Aaaand, voila. I win.", Eren smirked triumphantly, feeling the rush of adrenaline course through his veins, excitement seeping out of his every pore at the thought of winning something.

Completely not what krista was doing. She slumped her head a long time ago, unfocused.

He pressed on. She deserved this.

"Suck it, lady. When I'm focused on something, there is no stopping me."

He heard a confusing sound out of the girl. Amusement?

" I can see. ". During the match she loosened a bit her tension, through her wary eyes seemed permanent. A trait he was growing accostumed to." Go away now. "she joked.

He laughed," I definitely won't. Remember our deal? I'm sure you do. "

He received no response.

Eren was turning sour when she began to speak.

" Sure. "

Eren paused mid sentence, head snapping towards the small girl." What do you mean 'sure'? " he leaned in closer, biting his nails. The girl recoils a bit.

" I will answer your questions. " she gulped.

" Oh, okay. You will, huh. ", Eren eyed her in the eye, shuffling on the seat and coughing. She watched his movements." If you feel uncomfortable you don't have to answer, okay? ".

She nodded.

" Answer in more detail what this Anna does to you. "he wouldn't ask her this if the girl didn't seem so alert just at the mention of her name." It must be pretty bad, isn't it? ". He had an idea, he was bullied all the time.

Krista gripped herself, unsure. But Eren saw something in her eyes, was it hope?

" Throws buckets of water at me, calls me names, slaps me out of the blue, pushes me into the ground. She says she's going to kill me one day."she looked downwards." I kind of deserve it anyway. "

Her final words were a shocker for Eren. The simple minded boy was even more intrigued." Deserve it? The only guy I know that deserves a beating is Jean, and that's because he's a coward. And you aren't a coward. You are just a stupidly normal person."

She paused a moment, taking the boy in a new light. He seemed too awfully honest, completely facing her like that. She seemed drawn into his gaze.

"You don't know me. My true self."

Eren snorted, letting a small laugh. "I believe by this point, I managed to see the real you. You called me names, and phony people rarely ever, ever do that."

Krista seemed a bit more interested in what be was saying, specially after the phony part.

She cut him just a bit more softly than normal. "Wait, you said phony. What is phony?".

He smirked, embarrassed, scratching the back of his head. "Ah, it's when someone acts unnaturally, puts a act to please others and be liked by does not consider her own feelings." he turned in his chair, waving his hands as he gesticulated, glancing at her every now and then. "It's really ugly to look at. You know she's not happy neither comfortable." he looked into nowhere, a smirk creeping up his face. "We, the boys, often called it when someone acted strange. It was our way of bonding."

He noted she seemed stricken by his words. Somehow he didn't want that reaction, even if it was his plan all along to make her change so that she could say 'fuck off' to whoever was troubling her. He shrugged it off.

She mumbled something inaudible, so he asked her for repeat.

"But... Isn't this the way we are supposed to act? To please others?To avoid making someone scowl..Isn't that the best thing possible?"., she took advantage of the fact he was leaning in, paying too much attention to her.

" Absolutely not. Before we listen to the voice of others, we should listen to the voice inside us. To be free, that is humanity's ultimate goal. ". Damn, he sounded like a poet right now.

God, it was getting cold. He looked through the window into the stilled darkness, maybe it was time for him to go.

" Krista? ". He drawed her attention.

She nodded, her arms still crossed on the table, supporting her chin. The chess board was frozen at his checkmate all this time.

"What?".

"Will you promise me something?", she looked curiously.

"Can we play chess again sometime? It was really fun talking to you."

"Sure." she felt he did all the talking, and blushing lightly, she said so. "Even though you do all the talking."

Eren chuckled loudly, closing his eyes and pushing his head back. What was so funny?

"What is so funny?", she asked, feeling strangely relieved and happy every time she said what she thought. But she chose to bear a offended expression.

"Nothing. You sounded like my sister for a while, just that."

Krista took in the revelation calmly, almost with no feeling at all.

"Won't you ask me why?", he awkwardly muttered.

"No."

Wow, she was like a mix of both Annie and Mikasa, except she made him smile. He wanted to be mad at her roughness, but it would contradict what he just said to her.

He shook his head, standing up and storing the chess table into a cabinet.

He stopped in front of her now standing figure, and he noticed her fearful, aggressive staring had softened just a little bit. Or maybe it was the lighting.

"It's time to go. See you around? I'm really interested in you." .

Krista wondered if he was aware of how he was sounding, but felt strangely comforted at the thought of being useful. For what, she didn't know.

She nodded, arms neatly put in their place against her chest. The oncoming handshake kind of disrupted her stance, though. "Nice to meet you, Christa."

Her eyes were drawn to his, a protective glare to them, as if he was the guardian of something precious.

She said nothing, but he didn't need her to feel the same .It was even understandable. He muttered a bye, and took off by the window.

Her mind wandered off into the depths of her imagination, where a tall figure, features similar to him, leapt over a fence.

"Nice to meet you too, Eren."

-x_x-

End of chapter 4.

Bazinga!

This is the longest chapter I've written yet. *is reminded of how many chapters I've published*...

Eheh... Well, I'm particularly proud of this one because of the effort I've put into it. I looked for reference material on some of the terms, like Eren condition, even if I've not included it in more detail for now. I plan for every detail I put into my stories to have some kind of importance. So, even if, out of the blue, for example, 'the room smelled like Sasha' s fart" appears, it may or may not be a joke/reference to a chapter or character trait. I have kind of a obsession with putting meaning into things, * scratches head whilst smiling*.

Also, I plan on having two stories focusing on Erekuri, one is to be purely fluff, while the other will also be Erekuri but focusing on darker,more complex plots. Basically, one will be like the first three chapters of this story while the other will be alike to this one.

I regard this one as incomplete;I don't have time to write more. The next chapter will take off from where this one ended, and by then, I will have decided if it'll follow a story or be just related one shots. It probably will follow, and another story will be open and filled with just related one shots for your pleasure. °°

Until next time, and remember I am available in case you want a beta reader for your stories. Babye!

.

.

.

.

.

©Bomberman 2014, not a basement studio.

.


	5. Memories

Disclaimer :I don't own Attack on Titan.

-Christa is History - - - - - -

Hi, welcome to another chapter of Christa is History. This one is gettting published late because I went to the beach, and I'm really depressed right now. Crap stop writting shiz silly me, people don't care about it, *says in a grumpy old voice*

Also:I decided that in this story, Eren doesn't have the Titan shifter powers. Other characters may have it, though.

-chapter five:the reaper wears onyx - - - -

"Mate. And I win."

Eren scratches his chin, then glares at her. He shouts, mortified, pointing out the window.

"Look out, a Titan is going to grab you! ".

Without much commotion, she twists herself in the chair." Pft, idiot. That is not funn-"

"Checkmate!", he cheers, "I don't know how you didn't see this coming." He takes a sip of tea.

She deadpans, for a minute, not buying into the trick too noted the chessboard was arranged weird. "Open your hands." She "asks".

"Why? You want to play sieve?

She is by his side in a minute, gazing him down comically. Her face shows a tiny bit of mischief." You know why. "

" C'mon, Christa . You don't want to be that one. ", he grumply murmurs, looking straight into her eyes the entire time, albeit serious.

" Im beginning to tire out, Eren. You know what will happen if I tire? ", she crosses her arms. Eren cocks his head.

" You start clucking like a chicken? "

" - I'll make sushi out of you, you slug ". Eren laughed. Christa was still horrible at defending herself." Laugh. Laugh like the retard you are. "She stiffly goes to the door, stoping dramatically." No more chess for the week, Jaeger. " She closes the door rudely, not before making sure she was gaining attention.

Eren stays in the same position for a good while, tapping his feet on the wooden floor impatiently.

" 3,2,1…3,2,1….3,2,1…3-"

A shy girl was peeking through the half-closed door, her strange eyes - alike to his own- observing him.

"Will you keep me company on my way back, through the dark?".

They trudged through the rooftop of the evacuated city.

The air felt sick, like if poison had spread through it or maybe it was just him. He shouldn't feel this, he shouldn't feel anything. The lives of so much people depended on his. He was not dying today, nor tomorrow.

"But if its me or someone else... Will I really let them die?". The thought astonished him.

A voice called out his attention. " You will part ways, divided in groups. Each group should manage a few titans. Don't act the brave. Dont clump together. Look at all directions, either formulate a plan, or die. "Levi whispered to them coarsely, the vivid image of the titans ahead of them like a... painting taken out directly from Hellish Creatures Who Live Outside Our Walls.

Levi interrupted the teams nightmare." Make a clean cut, stay alert all times, and don't act foolishly like Eren is expected to act. "He turned his back on them." That is all. See you on the aferlife. "He was going to jump from the building, but Mina interrupted.

"W-wait! Heichou, where are you going, sir?" she meekly asked.

"I work best alone.", he leaped off.

The plan was relatively simple. Exterminate the titans, do not die. End. The boy's mind was working a hundred miles per hour. He could take off flying, at this rate. He yelled.

"You heard the boss. Lets exterminate those monsters, people!", he look around, searching for his team's faces. They looked relatively calmm, except Armin who cowered in fear behind Thomas.

So they took off into the air, ready to survey the area in hopes of setting strategies. Yet the titans were a bit too close.

They exchanged valuable information between them, a true team fighting for one purpose.

"Armin, whats your take of the north cluster of titans?", Mina asked boy adopted a frightned expression.

"I've been watching them move for a while . They all seem normal titans, ranging from six to twelve meters. Two taking the more simmetrical ones first,while two surround the area, ready to jump at a incoming one's neck, is what I would should act as a decoy, we sneak and cut them. "

Thomas interjected.

"Can't we trip them over? And they look so close together , like eating buddies."

Armin answered, after Eren volunteered as the decoy.

"They are too heavy for us to trip them, and the closeness cannot be helped. The prey they choose is random. Thats why we should kill them while keeping as much distance from them as possible ." They neared the cluster.

The team took their positions, all senses strained and on their toes. The titans seemed to smile at their prey. 'No, we are the hunters here.', Eren muttered.

The plan was going smoothly, the group of titans each walked towards a target, different from what armin said, although expected. They suddenly all became decoys. Armin shouted orders, the quiver in his voice denouncing his fears and inexperience.

"Eren! Go straight to the titan targeting Mina!". Fumbling somewhat expertly with his equipment, Eren showed what he meant with a hyaa!, and he meant business, he wouldn't fail, he wouldn't, he wouldn't-"

The spot at the monsters neck was never touched, instead his head cut in half. Eren landed at the building in front of the staggering titan. The thing fell to its knees with a giant mess, and Eren cheered.

Until it began rising to its feet, the gash regaining its lost mass.

Eren screamed in rage. "Shit! Let's try again". He waited orders.

"Okay! Eren, the titan approaching Thomas! Mina, support him! I'll lure what I can far away from you, to our left."

The boy was feeling a barbecue burning inside his stomach, he could taste the taste of hot meat inside his mouth. Arms in position, Eren flew acrobatically through the skies.

"Hiiyaaa!", the cut was done with so much hate that the titans head was torn off, as well as his blades. He landed, unsheating new blades with a SHWINN!. He laughed maniacally. "My first kill!", he soared. Mina landed beside him, ready to finish the falling titan if needed.

She high fived him. "Good job Eren! Just five more to go!", the eorld suddenly filled eith hope.

It was short lived.

The jumping mountain of meat was morbidly amusing to watch, at least while they held their shaky breaths. It mimicked a funnel spider, leaping through its tunnel, guaranteed to hit its prey. Erens mouth dried and went agape. It quickly broke through the air next to them, the reason they weren't killed the chimney covering the titans vision of them, and them his. All they could do was watch, and digest what happened .

Thomas was struck fully by the abnormal titan, there on the rooftop. The greedy titan left nothing in its wake, like a sumo wrestler jumping on its belly into an infant, bringing the soldier and the entire building crumbling to the floor and into somewhere they coud not see. The air refused to return to their lungs as Eren breathed, "It just took down Thomas.". He shook in rage.

The crumbling sound terrorised them more than the titans right next to them, and Jean lept in time to avoid a swatch.

Armin was in a high enough building;still, he seemed too awfully quiet. Mina noticed this, and plunged to his side.

"What are you doing, Armin? You are going to die here."

Armin glanced at her face, then at the titans, his voice quiet.

"We are going to die. We can't possibly defeat them all. We just can't."

She stuttered.

"W-what?", Armin was saying this; to her it was proof enough.

"Let's retreat, there is a lot of stronger teams out there. If we stick to another one, we can survive this!", he rushed towards Eren and Jean's direction."Retreat, guys! Please! ". He implored. But Eren paid no mind. Crushing the swords in his grip, he readied them.

All the titans were going for the building Mina and Armin were, leaving some for Eren to try his luck at. He brushed sweat off his face, and pushed the mechanism preventing him from flying at already killed one, what is another one or two? Or preferably, all the titans closing in on his friends. The blow of the hook covered a scream, blood pumping into his ears as he approached the dammed titan, "Hiiyaa!".

He whirled the nape of the monster off, a rough cut but just enough to do the job. "I did it! Now to the others!". He eyed anxiously his partners, gladly noticing that they began moving. Mina was close to Armin, ensuring he wouldn't have a panic attack he was famous for. Eren thought, what the hell was he doing here, when he could be planning strategies safely behind him? He shouldn't even have been assigned a squad, let alone one of the hunter squads.

Jean however, were doing worse than him. Knowing the bastard, Eren was afraid that even if he looked out after him, he would die. Jean didn't have Armin's wits, nor Mikasa athletic skills, and even if he was as precautious as Mina was, he was just as a coward. He fumbled awkwardly, hesitanting to do something, very unnatural of him, the hot-headed bastard.

"Do something, Jean!" Eren shouted.

"I know! Just give me a moment!.".

Mina scowled at him, dragging Armin to his direction, said boy fervently arguing against it. "No, don't clump together!". He separated from her in mid-flight. "Look, they are all going this direction now!".He leaped over to a fabric factory where they wove their clothes." Hey! Hey! ". The titans hummed his direction, curious eyes watching him, and resumed their walk. Some of the buildings blocked their passages, and the titans began to climb over them.

"Sorry!", she panicked. They all stood still for a moment, regaining their breaths, wiping off the sweat off their faces.

Eren wanted to kill them all, somehow. He looked over to Armin, separated from them, titans wandering both ahead and behind him, Mina nevously looking around, Jean buffing and fumbling. They were all exausted already, and it didn't even begin looked behind him, the direction of the gate the people were using to escape, the commotion slowly increasing behind the buildings, screams and shouts played every moment.

"It's okay, Mina! But we are obviously being overpowered here! We should reunite with the others!".

Someone yelled in agreement. "I agree! Let's just run already!".

"But we were told by Levi to hold this position! If we leave them alive, they could creep and kill an entire team!"

Didn't they see him killing those two monsters already? They could do it.

"They aren't hard to kill, it's Mina and Jean who are slowing us down!" Eren gave his opinion. It wasn't impossible ;they could do it if done right. He was sure of that.

"Slowing us down? I just saved Armin! He was refusing to move and petrified!"

"Yeah, and I'm not useless too!", Jean blinked rapidly.

Eren laughed, "Of course, I wonder who we are going to use as bait while we flee."

Jean punched the air, "Fuck you Eren!"

" Then stop doing nothing and do something, you idiot! "

The titans approached them.

" You don't see it, don't you! ".

He kept an eye, ready to escape.

" See what? "

Horse-face narrowly back flipped from his building, gliding away.

" We have no chance! " he landed on the ground, entered an alleyway and disappeared from view. It was destroyed just a second later by a running titan.

" Get back here, coward! ". A trembling hand touched his shoulder, forcing him to turn around." Eren, let's just go. While we are still alive. "Armin said this.

" Alright, where's Mina? ". He scurried to each and every edge." Where is Mina, Armin?! ", they thought for a moment, and then gazed into each others eyes, realization hitting them.

" She said she was going to be the decoy for a while, and was doing reasonably well, I thought-".

"Shit." Eren left him and began flying towards the highest buildings, avoiding the staring titans by a good ten meters above them. God helped him there was no jumping abnormal titan around.

The small crowd of trainees cheered, the cafeteria a organised mess of thrown tables and tripped minute they were arguing, faces so close they looked about to kiss each other, the next both of them were spanking each other. Eren was straddling Jean, beating him so senseless he almost blacked out. When one guy rushed to grab Eren, he managed to unbalance Eren. Eren tried to resume his position;however, Jean slipped his legs against the boys chest and kicked him violently. Raising to his feet, he kicked his torso twice, but Eren managed to drag him down with one swift motion.

"Fucker!" Jean groaned, tired of standing and falling, standing and falling.

The opposing boy swipped his arm over his neck, compressing his trachea while beating the shit out of him.

"Shut the fuck up, Horse face!Say that about my mother again and I'll fucking kill you!".

Eren choked the boy even while he was being hauled, lifting Jean with him and grasping his neck with his hand until he was sure he passed out. The boys dragged them a good while;he simply wouldn't let go of the hot-head.

Unknown to him, Christa was among the girls watching the quarrel with wide eyes, gripping herself. Eren told her he used to be uncontrollable when he was upset, but this was on another level. He looked like an animal, and screamed and screamed, and it wouldn't stop because no one dared approach him. The faces of everyone turned sour, even those of the cheerers.

The wall of lifeless mannequins were broken though , and someone, a girl, fell to his side, offering him a canteen of water and when he refused, she put his head in her lap and caressed his head, whispering into his ear.

A few minutes passed, and the cafeteria erupted into gossips, and worried glances. Jean was still passed out. Thomas sit him up, and kneeled behind his back, dragging his arms behind so the chest could expand and he could regain consciousness. "You gripped his throat too tightly, Eren. You could have erupted his blood we still don't know if his throat is damaged, it probably is.".

"I know, Thomas. I will talk to him." Mikasa, the girl caressing him, spoke up. Eren turned to face her at this, a bit more calm.

Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks, suddenly overwhelmed by the amount of people watching him, he hugged Mikasa, stood up, and let her lead him to his room. Beforr he went, though, he exchanged a couple of glances with the boy he hated at the moment.

Jean cleaned his throat, damaging it even more in the process, so scratched he could only say one word. "Sorry."

Eren stared him down and Jean felt terrified. He said nothing and followed Mikasa down the alleyway.

Christa excused herself and followed him.

They lept and lept, watching each others, landing in one building to the next. The day frlt strangely long, and adrenaline was beginning to wear down their bodies to the point they were exhausted.

They managed to kill two more stray titans, the small ones. They were very far from their assigned positions, and still didn't manage to see a single ally. They noticed, however, the masses of titans didn't stop coming. They surged from everywhere, in the corners, under buildings, inside buildings, up on buildings. The long open paths between the houses helped them a lot, and Armin scowled. It was like the city was designed for the titans should they ever breach.

He propped himself against a wall, doubling his knees.

"Wait, Eren! A moment."

Eren eyed him nervously." We don't have a moment, we need to find the others. "He sat on the edge of the building. The sky was now cloudy, and the sounds and screams were almost all faded away. Yet it didn't seem like it was farther, it just seemed lesser in quantity.

" Yes, we do. You are right. Let's go. "

Armin runned and activated his gear in mid air, the sound weak and the graping hooks fragile and used up. Eren threw himself and stayed behind in pace.

" Do you think everyone is dead by now? ", Armin asked.

" Jesus, Armin. Don't say stuff like that. "

Armin turned his head." I'm just saying the city is a lot quieter now, and we haven't found anyone by now. "

Eren cut him out. A lonely titan was below them. They changed their routes and maneuvered behind him.

" Look, a titan, let's take him out. "He excitedly twisted himself in the air, and pushed himself to a high position. From there, they observed the thing.

" Amazing " Armin muttered. The titan was sitting on its knees in the floor, picking pieces of a destroyed tool house and making them toys. It was absolutely entranced, this one being easily the creepiest titan they have ever seen.

"I'll draw his attention, you cut it. "Armin looked for approval and took off.

Eren hid himself better, taking a sneak peak behind the bricks, focusing his sweaty titan completely ignored Armin.

Armin stood himself tall in front of the Titan, waving and speaking as loudly as he could withouth drawing other titans.

"Hey! Over here! Can you understand me?".

He kept waving for a long while, Eren almost stepping in to retrieve Armin when the Titan raised himself, twelve meters of flesh lifting on two foot warily. He seemed scared.

"What the hell...", Eren muttered, heart beating quicker as the odd monster suddenly broke off running, swiftly taking calculated turns and avoiding hazardous stuff, unlike the others.

However, he was running away from them.

"Let's go Armin! That thing is going to cause trouble!".

He jumped off the building, excitedly hurling himself. Armin panicked.

"Wait Eren!".

"Why in seven heavens would you fight against your bully?!", the moody wind seeped through the many holes of the infirmary. It was a calming place, mostly because no one ever stayed too much there, and he stayed a lot there. If it was chaotic, he would never stay there.

However, now it was both calming and chaotic, and he found his mind asking himself the fuck he was doing there.

It was full of girls, all surrounding the blonde, biting their nails, looking scared, looking quirky, girly, mellow and irritating.

"The Girl" looked into his eyes unnervingly, she brought her covers higher up. He pardoned her;it was cold as Jotunheim.

"Its okay, its okay. Sorry if I scared you. Its just that I...", he looked at the girls surrounding him. They looked like weapons made for gossip. "I get nervous if you are hurt."

"Yes, we do! We will die if something happens to you."one of the girls chirped, holding a casket full of fruits." Here, this is for you. "The bedridden accepted the gifts cheerfully.

A fidgeting redhead approached the bed." We know you are okay, but please, don't worry us anymore".

Eren involuntarily facepalmed, taking a deep breath.

"We really worry if you get worried. If you get hurt , we get hurt, get it?" a third girl stepped in, albeit very meekly. Eren was bad with introductions , but he did not care.

"I take it you are Christa's fanclub?".

One of the worshippers giggled at the odd designation. "Yes, you could say that."

He turned to them.

"Where you there when she was attacked?".he heard a huff and a puff somewhere. Oh, it was Christa.

" Did you say something? ".

" No, I didn't, why. "

Eren hummed in fake resolution.

" Oh, okay. It was my stomach who grumbled 'I wasn't attacked', because, you know, he and I are great pals. We talk all the time. "

" Oh, I didn't know that,maybe you can find a girlfriend for him-"

"Argh, just what the fuck you said Christa, come on." He stared incredulously at her smiling face.

" I said, I was not attacked. ".

Eren's mushy mass came to a halt.

" Wait, are you saying you... " he left it open, the girls staring at the conversation. Some of them giggled, making Eren blush a bit.

"Yes, Eren. The first and only time I ever fought back, I was brutally mauled."

She then described the unimportant details that were very important to him, because Anna was certainly getting it back.

Eren felt something stir inside him, but remained quiet. He turned to the sweet girls and asked them"Girls, you know where Anna is now? ".They exchanged anxious glares.

" Probably at the river, hanging out with her friends".

"Awesome." He looked sideways at them, innocent faces, with a wide grin and happy eyes never went well, they almost creeped him.

He looked awkwardly at Christa and muttered an even more awkward goodbye.

She cheered him, pumping a fist. "Make her unrecognizable, Eren!".She gained a wave.

The bunch of girls just cocked their heads her direction. They giggled, "Thats our Christa-chan, joking even when hurting all over."

Christa crossed her arms and pouted.

"But thats probably what hes going to do, will see her as guy, and treat her as one."

Her stoic expression broke into a smile at the thought of him fighting for her.

That's it for this chap, guys.

Wow, my favorite manga are so hot at the moment.

Who thinks Christa is going to (SPOILERS) eat Rod and try to eat Eren? Some dudes are saying Rod could be the monkey titan, but idk about this one. I think though that Rod is a lying fuck and something js wrong about the series of events we've been shown. Grisha wouldn't slaughter so horribly these children, even if they had powers too. And how come the Fatt'o managed to survive? Grisha was rampaging right behind him, for fucks sake.

Rod could also Inject himself with the serum and try to munch his daughter. For that, I say:WTF BOOM this absolutely can't happen! YOU HEAR ME ROD? THE ONLY ONE WHO IS GETTING EATEN TODAY IS YOU, MEATBALL!

Also, from now on i'm going to answer the comments! Here I go!GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY! RAAAAA! *transforms into super sayan Goku*

Seryan Parks:Thank you, your profile pic is cute as hell too!

And122:I wish I could write an entire chapter in Spanish for you, but I bailed out from my Spanish course! No kidding!

Thanks for reading, till next chapter guys.

.

.

.

©Bomberman4242 2014,a Kamehameha! Productions.


End file.
